Gobli The Goblin
by Porkey Chops
Summary: A game called RPG Maker on the Playstation has a sample game called Gobli. I really loved the characters and I decided to create a new adventure. Please R/R. Chapter 10 is up!!
1. The Journey Begins

Gobli The Goblin  
  
  
In a small town far into the Cursed Woods, over the Oval Mountains and the Green Forest, there lay a little and quiet civilization. Monsters of all sizes and shapes lived here, no matter what they're origin was. These monsters were monsters who would fight heroes to give them money and experience.   
Weakling Town was the name, and sadly, it fit most of the monsters' description. One monster, a goblin to be exact, was fed up with the term, "Weakling," He wanted something more; he wanted to be the hero. He wanted the money and experience, he wanted everything. His name is Gobli.  
Gobli lived in a small house near some trees in Weakling Town. His house wasn't all that special, except for an electric stove that sat in the corner. His bed, clockwise from the stove, was very slender with golden sheets.   
"Gobli!" a voice yelled while abruptly entering Gobli's house. Gobli jumped. "C'mon! We better hurry before we miss the Festival of Monsters!"   
The Festival Of Monsters was a celebration that started right after sunset, and ended sunrise. It was filled with games, food, entertainment and much more, to celebrate the existence of monsters.  
Gobli pouted, "Must we go, Phantasma? I mean, why not we just wait until next year."   
Phantasma was a blue ghost that loved any sort of parties. "Gobli, you get going before I unleash all of hell on you!" Phantasma, winked, because, she could actually do it. Gobli quickly got on his best clothes and ran out the door with Phantasma.  
In the center of town, what seemed like a giant rukus, was the Festival of Monsters. All monsters from Weakling Town and all over the world came to be aprt of this wonderous occasion. Phantasma started to dance, "This is so beautiful! It was nothing like this last year!"   
"Well then, have fun. I'll just wait here by the fountain." Gobli said as Phantasma flew over to the gigantic party. He started to think about his life....how dull and boring it was. Fighting heroes to their benefit. But what about Me? What about Gobli?   
"I'm not like all the other monsters. They love their job, I hate it. I want to be the hero. I want to go on a journey...I..." Gobli said. He trailed over to the entrance of the town and looked in shock. A knight, a white mage and a little boy entered the town.   
"Oh no! Humans have found our town!" Gobli yelled. He ran towards them. "Get out of our peaceful village. We wish you no harm if you leave quietly.'  
"Look! It's a goblin! Let's kick it's butt, Jolt!" the little boy said. He turned to the knight.  
"An entire city of monsters must be destroyed, Kandra, Justo. Let's attack!"   
"NOOO!" the monsters screamed as they frantically ran over the town. Suddenly, Gobli stepped in, motioned his hand to a sheath which lat at his side. He unsheathed a golden dagger with red jewels on the front. He had stolen it from some heroes a while back.  
"The Golden Dagger....? How did this goblin obtain it??" Kandra said, in awe. Jolt took his sword out of his sheath, ignoring Kandra's words.  
"You want a battle? Then, c'mon, I'll give you a battle!" Gobli said, motioning himself closer to the heroes. Phantasma ran in, smiling, "I'm here to help Gobli. How can I let my best friend be killed?"  
"Thunder Bolt!" Jolt said, as a yellow aura surrounded him. A bolt of thunder struck down on Phantasma, knocking her down. She quickly got up.  
"Ghostly Rain!" she screamed as black aura surounded her. She lifted herself into the air and disapeared into a giant black drop of water, landing on top of Kandra. She also got up. "I see you have the Golden Dagger, Goblin. But, are you the one that the dagger has chosen? I think not!" Kandra said, slowly getting up.  
A bright red light shown brightly from the dagger's red jewels as Gobli motioned for an attack against Jolt. He ran foward, slicing his armor into two peices. Gobli ws amazed at the power of this dagger. It never glowed like this before.  
"Look, Gobli!" Phantasma said, pointing to the red jewels. Pictures of fire animated from the jewels. Gobli felt a surge of power fly through him as he lifted into the air.   
"FIRE WALL!" Gobli yelled. His dagger spun around and around, spewing fire at the 3 "heroes." Justo, Kandra and Jolt felt as if their bodies would explode into millions of tiny peices as the fire passed through their small, limber bodies.  
Gobli slowly landed on the ground as the dagger returned to his hands. The heroes.......were burnt to a crisp. Except for Kandra.  
"How do you know about this dagger?" Gobli ordered her.  
"Ughhh....There are twelve golden weapon scattered through our land. Only the twelve chosen ones can activate their power." Kanda suddenly, closed her eyes and resided in a permanent slumber.   
"YEAAAAAHHHH! GOBLI! GOBLI! GOBLI! GOBLI!" the monsters screamed as their town was saved. Phantasma flew around Gobli.  
"Gobli," Phantasma said, "It looks like you're finally live out your dream." Gobli was still in shock at the amazing power of the dagger. He turned to Phantasma and smiled, "Yeah. I guess so."  
  
***************  
  
The next day, Gobli sheathed his dagger close to his hip. He had four hundred gil in his pocket and was nearing the exit to Weakling Town.  
"We'll miss you Gobli. But all of us knew that you were much more destined out there, then in here. We wish you luck and you are always welcome here, anytime." Phantasma said,as a pink tear rolled down her ghostly face.   
Gobli smiled and gently hugged Phantasma, "I'll miss all of you, and thank you. Thank you for everything!" Gobli walked out of Weakling Town and into the maze of Green Forest.  
  
To be Continued.....  



	2. Battle With The Guardian Serpent

Gobli The Goblin  
  
  
Gobli had walked for miles and still found himself in the maze like Green Forest.  
Green Forest was once a small and peaceful forest until a guardian beast created a barrier so monsters could not travel through, so says the ancient teachings of Weakling Town.   
He had set up camp for the night and was very tired. He was red in the face and his feet throbbed.  
"It feels so good to rest." Gobli said, sitting on a rock stump. He was cooking a rabbit he had caught while traveling through the forest. Suddenly, Gobli heard a shaking in some bushes. He instinctively grabbed his dagger.  
"Who's there?" Gobli said, nervously. He tightened his grip on the golden dagger.   
"G---g---gg----gggg-------ooobblliii...." the voice said, scaring Gobli to death. He frantically looked around where he was standing, hopefully trying to find the cause of the enigma.   
"Show yourself!!" Gobli yelled. A sudden burst of light shot out from the bushes, almost blinding Gobli. He straddled back a few inches and covered his eyes with his arms. "Don't show yourself....?" Gobli said sarcastically.  
The light died down and a redish green giant serpent slithered around the Green Forest.  
"Hellllloooo, Goblii." The serpent said, hissing and looking evily at Gobli.   
Gobli panicked, "W---w---who are you?" The serpent did not answer. "Are you the guardian beast of the Green Forest?"  
"Why, yesssss, I ammm." The serpent hissed as his face was close to Gobli's. "I see you have one of the ggggolden arsenal."   
"Golden Arsenal? Thats what these weapons are called?" Gobli asked, still clutching his dagger.  
"Yesssssss. The GGGolden Dagger, the GGGolden Gun, the GGGolden Scythe, the GGGolden Cloak, the GGGolden Katana, the GGGolden Sword, the GGGolden Numchuckssss, the GGGolden Rod, the GGGolden Wand, the GGGolden Ring, and the GGGolden Armlets." The serpent said, his face was an inch against Gobli's small body.  
"Who are you and how do you know all of this?" Gobli yelled. The serpent hissed.  
"I am the Guardian Beast of the forest, who sealed the forest away from monstersssss ssssuch as yourssself. If you defeat me, I shall grant you this item and the exit to the forest." The serpent wasn't hissing as much as he was before, yet Gobli was still shaking. The serpent took out a small black ball, with eleven blue dots, and one green dot. "Thissss issss the Ball Of Knowledge, which indicatesss which weapon goes to who."   
The serpent lay down the ball next to Gobli. It lit up and an image sprang from the ball. An electronic voice was heard, "THE GOLDEN DAGGER. GOBLI THE GOBLIN."  
Gobli seemed to be getting what the serpent had been trying to tell him, "So it tells me which of the golden arsenal one of the chosen party members has, if I can find them. I'm ready, serpent."   
The serpent hissed and sprang foward towards Gobli, aiming to eat him, to end the battle quickly. Gobli dodged and brandashed his dagger on the serpent's neck.   
"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" the serpent roared in pain. He quickly put his head up and rattled his tail, creating a small blue ball from atop his tail. "SSSerpent Beam!" A blue beam shot foward, with utmost force at Gobli, moving him backwards a few feet. Gobli wasn't sure if her could get up.  
"Ughhh....so weak....." Gobli moaned as the serpent slithered toward him.  
"Lookssss like the weapon chossse the wrong guy!" the serpent joked, preparing a final attack on our hero. Gobli, painfully dodged out of the way and landed in a nearby tree.  
"Golden Dagger! Fire Magic!" Gobli yelled as red aura appeared from below him. His dagger spun around and around lifting it and Gobli into the air. "FLAME!"   
The dagger's red jewels glowed a bright red as a barrage of fire attacks bombarded the serpent. It struggled to keep it's balance and syat afoot, yet to no avail. It fell, right as Gobli swooped down from the trees and sliced it in half with the dagger.   
"There.....phew......" Gobli said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. The serpent discentigrated into thin air. It's voice echoed in the trees.  
"Wellll done, Gobbblli. As promissssed, here issss the Ball Of Knowledge and...." a sudden pathway to a small town lay visible to Gobli's eye, "The exit to the Green Forest."  
Gobli took his half cooked rabbit and ran to the exit.  
  
  
To Be Continued....   



	3. Common Town & The Brunch Inn

Gobli the Goblin  
Part 3  
  
Gobli quickly ran into the town, still holding the half cooked rabbit in his hand. He was ecstatic that he was finally out of the Green Forest.   
He then saw a sign near the entrance of the town. He read it aloud:  
"Welcome to Common Town! This way to the Green Forest!" Gobli happily ate his half cooked rabbit.   
Gobli looked around the town. It was a busy town, people walking in and out of inns, shops and houses. It was getting dark, so Gobli decided to get in an inn and continue his adventure the next day.   
He ran up to the inn and read the sign outside of it:  
"Welcome to the Brunch Inn! Ten Gil per person! Includes breakfast, lunch and dinner!" Gobli entered. The inn looked like his house in Weakling Town, only a lot bigger, with a large kitchen, more rooms and a woman he'd never seen before.  
"Hello! I'm Ms. Brunch! Oh my! A forest goblin!" she said. Gobli was worried. He may have to sleep on the grass tonight. "We don't get you folk around here often! Would you like to stay the night?"  
Gobli sighed in relief, "Yes ma'am."  
"That'd be ten gil." she said happily. Gobli gave her the money and she gave him a bronze key, shaped like a dragon. "Your room number seventeen. Would you like me to show you the way?"  
"If it's no trouble..." Gobli said. He was trying to be as polite as possible, not to upset the human. Ms. Brunch smiled and walked with him down a long hallway. Ms. Brunch was suddenly opened her mouth to speak.  
"Have you heard?" Ms. Brunch said, making small talk. Gobli shook his head, "Heard what?"  
"Princess Waterina is missing from her castle in Zomar! I guess you forest goblins don't know about human gossip eh?" Ms. Brunch said. She seemed worried. Both of them reached number seventeen.  
"Is Princess Waterina important to humans?" Gobli asked, concerned.  
Ms. Brunch smiled and opened the door with the bronze key, "She's very important. Daughter to King Zomar, ruler of the Kraken Archipelago! That's our king's only air and with her missing, we will not have someone to rule us!"  
Gobli was confused, "Kraken Archipelago?" Ms. Brunch opened the window in the room a crack.  
"You don't know where you live?" Ms.Brunch exclaimed. She smiled and sat on one of the beds in the room. "Right now we live on the central continent, Pangea, the biggest island in the Kraken Archipelago. The Island to the right is the second biggest, called Garamosia, although a thick fog surrounds the island and no one has ever set foot on it. To the left is the third biggest island, Dust, where harsh winds are common place. The island south of Pangea is Livora, a peaceful island belonging to magical creatures such as pixies, fairies and unicorns. Livora is the fourth biggest. And the island north of Pangea is Goldar, a very small island which only has a shrine called "The Golden Shrine." We humans have no idea what it is used for."  
Gobli was taking this all in very seriously. What Ms. Brunch was telling him was very important and he knew in some way what the Golden Shrine was.   
"What lies ahead of Common Town, Ms. Brunch?" Gobli asked. Ms. Brunch washed her hands in the bathroom.  
"Well, after Common Town is Common Plain, where farmers raise cattle and such. After that is the Oval Mountains, the Cursed Woods and then Edge City, which by my tastes is very cold! Then Zomar, the capital of Pangea, and a forest that follows. Then the Desolate Desert, and there's a port after you reach the end of the desert where you can sail for 20 gil to any of the islands I just explained to ya."   
Gobli smiled, "Thank you very much, Ms.Brunch. Here's something a little extra for your kind words." Gobli handed her an extra ten gil. Ms. Brunch smiled.  
"I couldn't take this, goblin. It wouldn't be right."  
"Please. You've helped me so much, you don't even know how." Gobli said. Ms. Brunch gave a small kiss on Gobli's forehead.  
"I'll be sure to let more forest goblins into my inn from now on!" Ms. Brunch said, walking to the door. "Good night, goblin! Have a nice sleep!"  
"Gobli. My name is Gobli," he smiled.  
"G'night, Gobli." She closed the door and Gobli fell asleep. Gobli hadn't noticed but his Ball Of Knowledge had been acting up the entire time he was talking to Ms. Brunch. He awoke in a start and took t out from his pants pocket. It's electronic voice was heard, "AMELIA BRUNCH, THE GOLDEN ROD."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. The Recruitment Of Ms.Brunch and The His...

Gobli The Goblin  
Part 4  
  
  
"Ms. Brunch!" screamed Gobli, running down the hallway of the Brunch Inn. She was startled at the call of her name.  
"Gobli! Please, there are people sleeping here as well!" she said sharply. Gobli ignored her and placed the Ball Of Knowledge in her face.  
"Look!" he said. Ms. Brunch was amazed at what she saw. Her name was embedded in green neon letters with a picture of her rotating around. For a while, she would look at the ball and then at Gobli.  
"What's this?" she said after a long while. Gobli took the Ball Of Knowledge back inside his pocket.  
"Ms. Brunch, you are the chosen one of one of the golden arsenal. Look, I have one of them!" Gobli showed her his dagger. She looked at him as if he was crazy.  
"What are you talking about? C'mon, scoot up back to bed…"  
"Ms. Brunch, watch and then you'll see!" Gobli said. He placed his dagger on the palms of his hands and concentrated. The red jewels on it glowed and it rose up into the air as did Gobli. Ms. Brunch watched in awe as she saw her friend floating in the air.  
"Tiny fire!" Gobli said softly. A small burst of flame exited the top crystal of the dagger. It turns to smoke and disappears before reaching the ground. Gobli lowers himself to the ground.  
"…..Gobli?" Ms. Brunch asked. She was still amazed at what Gobli had done. She bent down to his level and gave him a warm hug. She smiled at him and said, "Come to the lobby and explain everything, please."  
  
  
2,000,000 years ago  
Garmosia  
  
"Lord Garamos, is the twelfth and final golden weapon completed?" said a man. He was entirely black; everything on him was black as space except for his eyes which were a bright white.   
"Yes, The Golden Swallow is finished." The being called Garamos rose, holding a giant weapon with two strong blades at each end. He wore a giant yellow cloak, as long as a fold up carpet. He was definitely not human, for his face was blue, as was the rest of his skin. He wore a very striking black armor which glistened everywhere he went. He was Lord Garamos, king of evil.  
"Now we can rein peace throughout the land!" cried the man. Garamos looked at him and grinned devilishly.  
"Silence Mark!" Garamos waved his hand and shot a blast of darkness energy at him. Mark shot back a few feet and shook his head.  
"Ughh…I knew you couldn't be trusted. You told me if I helped you create the golden arsenal there would be peace to the Kraken Archipelago!"  
"Mark…you and I are the most powerful shadow wizards in the land. I needed your powers to forge these powerful elemental weapons. But, I do not need your assistance any longer, thus you shall be killed, for I am the stronger wizard of shadow! HA!" screamed Lord Garamos. He shot another blast of darkness energy at Mark.   
Mark ran to where the scattered golden arsenal lay. He picked up the first one he saw…..The Golden Cloak. Lord Garamos chased him with numerous beams of darkness power. Mark was hoping that he could outrun Lord Garamos and make Mark the cloak's master. With a lot of concentrating, he had made the Cloak his own, no longer Lord Garamos'. Mark strung forth and shot a beam of shadow bats. The bats flew to Garamos and started to peck away at his flesh.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Garamos. Mark started to place a darkness hold on the rest of the golden weapons and make a run for it.  
"Have to go quickly before Garamos recovers…ACCK!" Mark was thrown in the air and slammed hard to the ground by Garamos. He had destroyed Mark's shadow bats.   
"You are strong, Mark, but as I said before, I am stronger!!!! THE GOLDEN ARSENAL WILL BE MINE!!!" Garamos flew into the air and encased a hard shadow barrier around Mark. Lord Garamos started to chant.  
"Luzou foren instou nedin…forclou idu fres CEZA!" Garamos screamed. Mark felt his power being absorbed. Everything was being drained!  
"NOOO….ughhhh…" with the last of his power, Mark casted a spell on the twelve golden weapons. They no longer were endowed to Garamos, for, in time, will eventually defeat him. And then, for a final spell, Mark created a magic fog barrier around the island. He was hoping Garamos wouldn't be able to penetrate it. Mark then feinted and blacked out.   
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I am banishing you as a human. For you to regain your true self, someone will have to say these words, 'The Golden Arsenal!'  
Mark, even though blacked out heard his words and he also knew that Garamos didn't know three things:  
His golden arsenal was scattered throughout the land, a thick fog now circled around Garamosia, and three, Mark still wore the Golden Cloak.  
  
  
"Oh my!" cried Ms. Brunch as Gobli finished telling his story. "A giant serpent gave you this ball and told you of the golden arsenal?"   
"Yes. You are one of the arsenals' chosen ones." Gobli said, smiling. Ms. Brunch was in shock. "You have the Golden Rod! It also says it has the water elemental power!"  
"Well, I guess I've got no choice. Gobli, I'm coming with ya!" Ms. Brunch said. With a note on her door saying The Brunch Inn is closed and everyone sleeping had a free stay, Gobli and Ms. Brunch set out to find the Golden Rod and the other chosen ones.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	5. Mark, The Shadow Prince, Returns!

Gobli the GoblinPart 5  
  
  
  
"It's so nice to have someone to talk to," exclaimed Gobli to Ms. Brunch. They were still in Common Town, buying supplies for the long journey ahead.   
"Well, Gobli, I'm glad I'm apart of this. I haven't done anything like this before. Heck, I don't even think I'll be a good battler." Ms. Brunch said.  
The merchant gave them their things and smiled. Gobli handed him the money and turned to Ms. Brunch, "It's OK. We'll be the best team ever, no matter what."  
Ms. Brunch gave Gobli a nice warm hug as they exited the Item shop. As they began to walk towards the exit to Common Plains, a man, around twenty years ago quickly ran past them. Gobli dropped the items he recently purchased on the ground in surprise.   
"Whoa! Who was that?" Gobli said, picking up his things.   
"Oh, that's Mark. He's always in a rush and he always stays inside his house up in Common Plains. He…" Ms. Brunch stopped and pointed to Gobli's pocket. His Ball of Knowledge was acting up again this time reading, "MARK, THE SHADOW PRINCE. THE GOLDEN CLOAK."  
"Looks like we found another member of the party." Gobli said.  
"Mark?" Ms. Brunch said, disappointed, "Of all the people in this world, it had to be Mark…"  
  
Common Plains….  
"Its so beautiful here!" Gobli smiled. The fields were so rich and green and shone brightly as glistening emeralds. Several farms were scattered throughout the area except for a small house located up a large hill.  
"That be Mark's house." Ms. Brunch said, pointing towards the small house. "No one has ever visited him so everyone in Common Town starts spooky rumors about him. Even though I'm doubtful that they're true, he still gives me the willies."   
Gobli nodded and started up the long path to Mark's house. Once there, Gobli slowly knocked on his door. Mark opened the door quickly with a loud and angry, "What!!"  
"Um…excuse me sir…my name is…er…..Gobli and this is….eh…….Ms. Amelia Brunch and…we would…….like to ask you something?" Gobli said, nervously. Mark looked annoyed.  
"What is it? I don't have time for stupid games." Mark cried in such a harsh voice that Gobli inched back a few steps.  
"Do you know anything about the…what are dem things called, Gobli?" Ms. Brunch said, sternly looking at Mark.   
"The Golden Arsenal." Gobli said. Mark stared at Gobli in awe. A giant beam of light suddenly erupted from Mark's chest. Gobli and Ms. Brunch could only watch as Mark's form was transformed into something totally different.  
"Ughh," cried Mark, "Where….where am I?" Mark was entirely black, every inch was of pure darkness except for his eyes which were a beautiful white color.   
"Um….are you OK?" said Gobli, walking towards Mark.   
"Yes, yes, I am. Thank you, goblin. I am forever in your gratitude." Mark bowed. Gobli could see the Golden Cloak already on his back.   
"What exactly just happened?" said Ms. Brunch.   
"I am sorry. Let me explain…." Mark says, explaining everyone that happened with him and Garamos.   
  
-------  
  
"So, we must find the twelve weapons and their chosen ones and destroy Lord Garamos from ever regaining their power again?" Gobli said. Ms. Brunch smiled nervously and Mark nodded.   
"There's still one more thing." Said Ms. Brunch.  
"Yes?"  
"Why were you a human? You seem so different now."  
Mark could be heard laughing although no one could tell since no one could see his mouth. "Garamos placed a curse on me and I would remain a human for eternity unless someone would see the words, 'The Golden Arsenal.' I was an entirely different person under Garamos' curse. But that is another story. Enough talk, let us go and find Ms. Brunch's Rod and the rest of the chosen ones."  
"Yes, let's go." Gobli said. Ms. Brunch smiled.  
"HALT!" said a strong voice.  
"HALT!" said a weak voice.  
"What?" Gobli said, turning around.  
  
To Be CONTINUED…. 


	6. The Blob Brothers

Gobli the GoblinPart 6  
  
  
  
Two small blue blobs stood behind the trio. One was slightly taller than the other one but both were the size of a notebook.   
"I am Slimey!"  
"I am Slimer! And we are…" Both dance around a circle three times around before jumping in the air and shouting, "The Blob Brothers!"  
Mark eyed them suspiciously, "State your business."  
Both brothers spoke together in unison, "We live higher atop this hill where few humans travel and we heard you talking about the Golden Arsenal…"  
Gobli walked up an inch from where he was standing, "What do you know about it?"  
Slimey seemed to be rummaging through a part of his body like a pocket. Then, after a minute or so, Slimey took out a long, golden stick. Gobli recognized it immediately as the Golden Rod.  
"Hey, that's mine!" cried Ms. Brunch. Slimey and Slimer smiled.  
"Please, may we have that item you have in your hands?" Mark asked, kindly. Both brothers fell on the floor laughing.   
"Hyuk hyuk hyuk! You want this so badly, then you gotta earn it!" Slimer said.   
"How?" Gobli inquired.   
"If you can defeat us in battle.." Slimey started.  
"…then the Rod will be yours." Slimer finished.   
Gobli had opened his Ball of Knowledge and had it pointed at the Rod. It no longer said Element Water, but now it said Ice. The thing must have been experiencing technical difficulties, thought Gobli.  
"Do you think we can take 'em, Gobli?" Ms. Brunch said, looking at Gobli. Mark turned his head at him as well. Gobli closed the Ball of Knowledge and smiled.  
"They look easy enough. Let's go!" Gobli, Mark and Ms. Brunch got into positions.   
Slimey and Slimer smiled and a blue aura surrounded their small bodies. Gobli, Mark, and Ms. Brunch all shielded their faces for the upcoming attack, but nothing happened. Gobli looked at the two brothers and saw that the blue aura still surrounded them.   
"Is this some sort of trick?" Mark yelled. Slimey and Slimer ignored him. Gobli lashed to them, unsheathing his Golden Dagger. He wanted to end this quickly so, he slashed Slimer in a slant. Just as he did so, pain erupted in his wrist. He fell to the ground and clutched it.   
"Physical attacks don't hurt us! Nah nah! We just counter 'em!" Slimer giggled. Gobli's pain subsided and jumped back to his teammates.   
"No physical attacks, huh? Well, try this!" Mark yelled. He rose into the air, taking off the cloak. It floated in the air as five black jewels appeared at the top of it. Suddenly, the day was night. All the two brothers could see was Mark's white eyes as they heard a yell from his direction, "Night Fall!"   
Gobli and Ms.Brunch just stared at Mark's eerie white eyes as they heard swishing noises erupt from Mark's hands. All that was heard was shrieks of pain from the Blob Brothers and the quiet laughing of Mark. Gobli and Ms.Brunch began shivering in fear of their own teammate.  
Then, everything turned to day again as Mark floated back down to the emerald floor, acting as if nothing happened. The Blob Brothers were slouched over, apparently surprised and shattered by the last attack.  
"I have no magic, Gobli," Ms. Brunch said, "I.."  
"We have a back-up plan, right Slimey?" Slimer interrupted.  
"Yeppy do, we do!" Slimey said. Both blob's focused as a red aura appeared around their bodies.   
"Now magical attacks are countered back at you! HAH!" Slimer smiled. Ms. Brunch ran up to the two blobs and grinned.  
"Ya know, you may look smart, but you are the dumbest creatures ah ever laid mah eyes upon!" Ms.Brunch said, whacking both blobs that were now immune to physical attacks. Gobli and Mark laughed.   
"Grrrrrrr!!" cried Slimer. "Slimey, stay the way you are. Taste this!" Slimer focused again and a blue aura returned around his limber body.  
"It's over, guys. You surprised at first, but now, you're just repeating things over and over again. Do you want to surrender now, or be a fool and continue?" Gobli asked.  
Both brothers smiled and said, "Never give up, never surrender!"   
Gobli sighed and slashed Slimer numerous times with his dagger until Slimer fell. Then he returned to his original spot and lifted himself in the air as the dagger spun around and around. Each red jewel glowed a beautiful red color as Gobli shouted, "EMBER!!"   
A beam of red fire shot at Slimey's direction. Eventually, Gobli subsided and he returned safely to the ground, to find Slimey face down on the ground.  
"VICTORY FOR US!" Mark yelled. Slimer and Slimey quickly got up, tears in both their eyes.   
"How dare you make a mockery of the Blob Brothers!" cried Slimer.  
"Catch us if you can!" shouted Slimey.   
"That was not our deal! GET BACK HERE!" Gobli yelled as the trio ran after the two blobs of mischief.  
  
To be Continued… 


	7. The Elemental Goddess Of Fire

Gobli the Goblin   
Part 7  
  
"Get back here!" cried an angry Gobli. The Blob Brothers were small, but they were fast as rockets. Gobli, Ms. Brunch and Mark couldn't keep up with them, until thankfully they stopped atop a very high hill. Our heroes stopped abruptly to take a breather, except eerie enough for Mark.  
"Face it, Blob Brothers! This is the end of the line! Hand over the item!" yelled Mark. Gobli unsheathed his dagger and prepared for battle once again. Ms.Brunch did the same.  
"No! We are the Blob Brothers! The all mighty! The all powerful! How can we lose?" Slimer said. Slimey nodded in agreement. "We must think quickly, brother…"  
Gobli focused his power into his dagger, causing him to rise into the air, along with his weapon. As he rose, he felt something he never felt before. Gobli suddenly turned a volcanic red as his dagger spun faster and faster. Then, the red on his body flowed into the spinning dagger and unleashed a beautiful fire goddess from it.  
"…Slimer?" said Slimey, poking his brother on his "shoulder."  
Slimer shrugged his brother off and screamed, "I'm trying to think of what to do! I….I…..I…hehe." Slimer noticed a giant womanly figure hovering over himself and his brother.   
"Goblin! What are you doing? What is this..?" cried Mark.   
"Gobli! Are ya Ok? What's going on?" yelled Ms.Brunch. The fire goddess suddenly raised her hands into the air as red aura surrounded her. Suddenly, a rumble was heard, as a river of liquid lava poured and splattered on the Blob Brothers. After a short time, the lava was gone, and Gobli fell to the ground, shaken. Remarkably, the brothers still lay there, but were close to dead.   
"Gobli…are ya all right?" Ms.Brunch said, helping Gobli up.  
"Goblin, speak to us." Mark said, calmly. Gobli slowly got up.  
"OOO…what…ughh…did I do?" said, a very weak Gobli. Mark, who was frantically walking around Gobli, suddenly said, "You summoned an elemental goddess!"  
"That's all fine and good, but look over there!" said Ms.Brunch, pointing to the Blob Brothers. "We have to get them help, quick! Follow me! We have to get back to Common Town!"   
  
"There…" said Ms.Brunch, placing a small heated washcloth over Slimey's head in her Inn. Both brothers were lying in twin beds in a small room of the Inn. Gobli and Mark were in the waiting room, discussing the last battle.  
"Do you know how you summoned her?" said Mark. Gobli shook his head.  
"No, I don't even remember it happening. I remember unsheathing my dagger, and then…it got blurry.." said Gobli.   
Mark nodded, taking everything Gobli said in. As he slowly paced in circles, his golden cloak waved eerily, as if a golden blizzard was snowing in the Inn.   
"Gobli," said Mark, after a few minutes, "Elemental Goddess's are supposedly a myth. In the story of their creation, they were created by the twelve powerful forces of the world: Fire, Water, Ice, Thunder, Shadow, Forest, Purity, Rock, Telepathy, Wood, Machinery, and...the most powerful one of them all. The leader of all the elemental goddess'…RAINBOW."  
"So, how does the Golden Arsenal come into all of this?" Gobli asked.  
Mark was pacing again, "From knowledge of them, I believe the goddess's hate conflict and avoid it any cost, although, they only appear to the brave and pure at heart."  
Gobli was blushing, "Me? Brave? I'm just a common forest goblin…"  
"A powerful and strong forest goblin. Come, I have a lot to tell you, Gobli. When Ms.Brunch is finished with the slimes, we will talk."  
Gobli nodded as he watched Mark enter the room where the Blob Brothers were.   
"Finally! Ya woke up!" said Ms.Brunch's voice as Gobli ran into the room.  
  
To Be Continued….. 


	8. The Beggining

Gobli the Goblin  
Part 8  
  
  
A thick mist surrounded the barren land of Garamosia as several small horrid looking creatures hopped along a demolished roadway. These creatures were brown, with a giant single tooth sticking out of their mouth. Their eyes were as blue as water and eerily glowed as they hopped. They continued to hop, a little quicker now, the roadway they were on now lead to a moat and a drawbridge. Magically, it opened and the two rabbit-like creatures hopped into a giant castle. This castle belonged to GARAMOS, lord of evil.  
The strange rabbits kept hopping down long corridors and hallways. They passed several rooms filled with cauldrons and spells until they reached the throne room, where someone all too familiar sat.  
"Master," said the left rabbit, "Your statements were correct. Mark, the Shadow Prince has returned to the Kraken Archipelago and he has travelers."  
Garamos' blue face cringed as he growled at the air, loudly, scaring the rabbits.  
"Does he know my plans? What else have you found?" Garamos said, his voice stern and just.  
"One of his companions is…your grandson," said the left rabbit. Garamos' eyes widened as he walked slowly to his minions.   
"How do you know of this?" Garamos said.  
The right rabbit hopped closer to the king, "Before he betrayed you, he secretly fell in love with Quila. They had a baby girl, and with your immortality powers intact, she would last forever. When you killed your son, Quila and her daughter fled, but Quila was killed before reaching anywhere. The daughter raised herself up and eventually fell into society and had a baby. Gobli. Gobli the Goblin.  
Garamos roared, "WHY WAS I NEVER INFORMED OF THIS?! WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING FROM ME!?"  
"We're sorry, master, we didn't mean to.." the right rabbit began. Garamos grabbed it and enveloped it with shadow magic. Its insides turned inside out as it died instantly.  
"…Lord Garamos.." said the left rabbit, as it ran out of the castle as quickly as it could.  
Throwing the carcass of the dead rabbit across the throne room, Garamos sat back down on his throne.  
"So, my grandson has no idea he is related to me. He most likely has no idea that I am too, a Goblin. If only I could visit him, except Mark's damn magical barrier! I must retrieve the Golden Arsenal before they do!"  
"My Lord!" cried a voice running down the halls, "My Lord! It's done, the spell is complete!"  
Garamos wickedly smiled. "Excellent, Utopia. Use it as quickly as you can on the magical barrier and…"  
Garamos clapped his hands three times as a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him. A black panther-man wearing a green ninja suit stood there, his eyes closed, and a set of sais in his hands.  
"This is Pantera. He has been training for over one thousand years," Garamos said, "Pantera, follow Mark, The Shadow Prince and kill him and his friends, except for the Goblin. I want to see him alive."  
  
The brown rabbit was hopping as fast as he could from the castle, shedding a tear or two at the loss of his friend. He decided to hide beside a rock as he took a small breath.   
"I have to warn Mark and his followers of Garamos' plan, but how will I get off the island? There's no way off…"  
Footsteps were heard down the demolished road as the brown rabbit creature quickly surrounded himself with discarded materials as he lay quietly behind the rock.  
"It's Utopia…" examined the rabbit, "….and Pantera. Has Utopia finally learned the spell?"  
"Break away magical shield, break away. Discard your magic and remove yourself from us, at once!" Utopia yelled as he held a black orb in his hand. The black orb rose into the air and zoomed towards the fog. As it touched the fog melted away.  
  
"ARGGHHHH!!!" screamed Mark as the Blob Brothers awoke. Gobli ran to his friend. Mark fell to the floor, his hand on his head.  
"What's wrong, Mark? What's going on?" Gobli cried, kneeling down to his friend. Ms.Brunch brought Mark to his feet and let him sit on the bed.  
"What happened, Mark?" asked Ms.Brunch. Mark eyed Gobli and Ms.Brunch.  
"Its Garamos. He's broken the barrier. He's coming. It all starts now…."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…. 


	9. Pantera: The Last Of His Kind

Gobli the Goblin  
Part 9  
  
  
  
"What starts now? What are you talking about?" Gobli asked, comforting Mark as he held his head in pain.  
"My barrier," Mark said, rising from the bed, "Garamos has unlocked my barrier. He has sent someone to find us. We must get out of here as quickly as we can."  
Ms. Brunch looked worried, "What about the Blob Brothers! We can't just leave the young'uns here! They just woke up!"  
The two brothers slowly opened their eyes, looking at our heroes.  
"…Wh..Wha?" Slimer said, droopily.   
"We have no time for them, Brunch. We must leave immediately. Why must we help them anyway? They…"  
"…because it's the right thing to do, Mark! I don't care of they come! We can beat him! All of us have a Golden Weapon!" Gobli yelled. Mark was surprised at the lash out. He remained quiet.  
"..you helped us? But…we…we were so rotten to you." Slimer said.  
"Like Gobli said, it's the right thing ta do," Ms. Brunch said, grinning.  
The two blobs rose up in bed rubbing their eyes, still a little weak. Slimey rummaged through his body like before and took out the Golden Rod and handed it over to Ms. Brunch.  
"Here. You deserve it more than us," Slimey said.  
Ms. Brunch took the rod happily, feeling power surge through her. She felt a shiver as the Ice Elemental in the rod made a home in its new owner.  
Suddenly, the door to the Inn busted open as a tiny ugly rabbit thing entered.   
"This is what Garamos sent us? And ta think we were worried," Ms. Brunch joked.  
"…No, no, no. My name is Bucktooth; I have come to warn you of a danger that is coming your way! If you did not know already, Garamos has sent his highly trained subject, Pantera to capture each of you. "  
"Why should we trust you…um…Bucktooth?" Gobli said.  
"Garamos killed my friend…I know of his secrets and his plans. I…"  
Suddenly, another figure entered the inn, a black panther in a green ninja suit. Two sais lay in his hands as he eyed our heroes.  
"He looks like he could use a cup of coffee," whispered Slimey to Slimer.  
"Possibly two," whispered Slimer to Slimey.  
The Panther did not speak except he eyed Mark, Gobli and Ms. Brunch and started to growl and hiss at their weapons. He suddenly leapt onto Mark, surprising the Shadow Prince as he fell to the ground, struggling to get the oversized cat off of him.  
"MARK! LEAD THE BATTLE OUTSIDE! WE CAN'T LET BUCKTOOTH OR THE BLOB BROTHERS GET HURT!" screamed Gobli as he unsheathed his dagger. Ms. Brunch and Gobli ran outside as Mark kicked the Panther off of him and eerily glided to them.  
"Hiissss…..Foolsss. I am Pantera, leader of the Panther people. I am the last of my kind. Garamossss killed the ressst of my people so many years ago. He saw ssstrength in me and trained me for all thessse yearss. Now I will finally tesst out my powersss…on you!"  
Gobli, Mark and Ms. Brunch stood, tensed and ready for battle.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	10. The War with the Cat

**Gobli the Goblin**

**Part 10**

****** Hello!! Part 10, 10 parts! OUCH! As promised in Part 9, a very extra special longer version of Gobli, of a very heated battle. Get ready! ******

**Pantera's grin was seen as the heroes stared at their opponent menacingly. His two ****Sais**** sat in his hands; his green ninja suit flowed gently in the wind. Bucktooth and the Blob Brothers had run near the doorway and stood, lingering their, watching who would make the first move. It's quite obvious in fact that Gobli will, because, hey, it's his story!**

**"Pantera, you may think you're fit. You may think that you can slaughter us in one measly blow. But, you're wrong. You've been trained by pure evil; a spawn of Satan if you will. Just because you have years of experience doesn't mean evil prevails. Because it never has and it NEVER will!"**

**Gobli paused for another second before pointing towards Pantera.**

**"ATTACK!"******

**Gobli, Mark, and Ms. Brunch sped towards the field. Pantera ran as quickly as a blur, as he ran, he clanked his Sais together and pointed them forward, aiming for the Shadow Prince.**

**"Not happening today, chump. I'm not a pushover," Mark smiled.**

**Mark placed his hand on Pantera's back as he ran towards him, and jumped into the air and kicked the cat at his behind, staggering Pantera's balance. Falling, Pantera focused himself and somersaulted out of the fall and landed sturdily.**

**A nervous Ms. Brunch looked on in fear. This was her first true battle and she knew her friends wouldn't take kindly to being scared stiff.**

**"All right, ya overgrown pussycat, take a piece of this!"**

**Ms. Brunch held her Golden Rod close to her and closed her eyes. She felt herself floating slightly off the ground as light blue aura surrounded her body. Without controlling herself, the rod forced her to say,**

**"BLIZZARD!"******

**Immediately, snow covered the fields so fast, a blink of an eye would describe it. Yet, there was no snow falling, although Pantera remained completely still. Then, as a blur, thousands upon thousands of chunks of ice erupted from Ms. Brunch's rod and zoomed towards Pantera's frozen body. The chunks hit hard as the ice shards stopped, blood was seen trickling down several parts of Pantera's body.**

**"Awesome job, Amelia!" said Gobli happily.**

**"No time for celebration. This battle is far from over." Mark said, in a low smooth voice.**

**Pantera seemed shaken, but rather clam as he regained his balance from the attack and started to run towards Ms. Brunch, his ****Sais**** outstretched.**

**"Foolisssh woman!**** HAH!" Pantera cried as he grew ever closer to Amelia.**

**As his sai was  about to strike, Mark's body jumped in front of it and phased through the attack.**

**"MARK!"**

**Mark fell to his knees, shaking his head.**

**"Don't make me do that again, Ms. Brunch. It wipes a lot out of me.."**

**Gobli ran towards Pantera and slashed his ear.**

**"Sai to dagger combat.**** Let's go."**

**Pantera hissed and slashed his Sais towards Gobli's face as Gobli raised his dagger in defense, jumping back a few inches and back kicking Pantera's face.**

**"Whoops! I broke the rules!"**

**Pantera slashed his way towards Gobli; Gobli sensed all his moves and blocked each with his dagger. Loud, metal sounds were heard as the golden metal hit silver metal. **

**As Pantera's concentration was focused on Gobli, it gave Ms. Brunch idle time to summon a beam of ice towards Pantera, stunning the cat-man in mid-battle. Mark summoned the power of his cloak as well and shot a beam of darkness at Pantera as he tried to recuperate from the ice beam.**

**"Gobli, slash him while he's dazed!" screamed Mark as Ms. Brunch looked on in worry.**

**Gobli ran as fast as he could. He pushed himself to go faster as he jammed the dagger into Pantera's stomach, blood erupting from the wound.**

**"ARRRGHHH!**** SSS!" Pantera screamed, clutching his wound.**

**"Is…is it over?" Ms. Brunch said, hoping it was.**

**"I highly doubt it, Amelia." Mark said, tensing himself.**

**Pantera screamed louder as pink energy formed under him. The earth under them started to shake and rumble.**

**"What's going on?! "asked**** Gobli.**

**"I have no idea, but I doubt it's good!" Mark screamed.**

**"Foolss!**** You may thinks itsss over, but think again! The battle has just begun!" Pantera said, holding in blood as the earth beneath them began to shake harder as three more cat-like people appeared from a crack from under the earth.**

**"You lied, ya god dam pussycat! Ya said you were the last of your kind!" Ms. Brunch screamed, holding onto her Golden Rod tightly.**

**"No! One of his powers is to clone a copy of himself upon near death! " Informed Mark.**

**"But then how do we beat him? Every time he dies, more of him comes!" Gobli cried.**

**"I have failed thee Garamossss…I hope my brethren can succeed in my defeat..."**

**Pantera walks to the crack where the three clones appeared and jumps in. The cracks close and all is calm as if nothing happened.**

**"Well…there's one for each of us. Let's go!"**

**Gobli ran towards the middle Pantera, Mark the one to the right, and Ms. Brunch ran towards the last one.**

**Gobli started off with a slash of his dagger towards Pantera #1's stomach, yet the cat dodged it and uppercut Gobli with his sai. Gobli wiped the blood from his stomach and focused his energies into his dagger.**

**"C'mon…c'mon…I gotta do it again…"**

**Gobli raised into the air as his eyes completely went red as a beautiful goddess composed of fire flew out of his dagger.**

**"Gobli has asked for my help, and I shall do as sir Gobli commands. He hath asked me…Mark…Amelia…focus yourself and summon the goddess that you have in your weapons…" said the Fire Goddess, immobilizing the Pantera clones.**

**Mark and Ms. Brunch focuses their energies into their weapons as they rose into the air. A beautiful goddess made completely from ice rose from Ms. Brunch's rod as a woman composed of nearby shadows appeared from Mark's cloak. Ms. Brunch's eyes became a complete cyan color and Mark's eyes turned to the color of his entire body.**

**"Come sisters. Let us dispose of these vermin." Said the fire goddess.**

**The fire goddess summoned a lake of molten hot lava towards the Pantera clones, as the ice goddess rained chunks of sharp ice crystals. The shadow goddess turned day to night and plunged several shadow knives into the chests of the clones.**

**The goddess' returned to their weapons as the three heroes fell to the ground, exhausted.**

**Yet, they looked in disbelief.**

**"THEY ARE DEAD, YET THE SAME THING THAT HAPENNED BEFORE IS HAPPENING AGAIN!"**

**Even though the clones had died, pink energy from below them formed and the earth began to again, shake and rumble.**

**"Noo…we're to weak…we can't fight anymore…" Ms. Brunch weakly stated.**

**As if by a miracle, Bucktooth and the two Blob Brothers ran near the 3 dead clones. **

**"Bucktooth…Slimer…we have a job to do! LETS DO IT!" Slimey said, as the three pushed the bodies into the crack before they could summon new clones. As they take a deep breathe, the three jump in after the three dead clones, as the spell backfires and the crack closes again, revealing a clean, beautiful day.**

**"What happened..?" Gobli said, clutching his head in disbelief.**

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
